


Do You Believe In The Heart Of The Cards?

by bewdifuldragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Humour, Parody, Song Parody, pure trash, the heart of the cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdifuldragon/pseuds/bewdifuldragon
Summary: I can feel something inside me say, my Dark Magic Attack is strong enough, oh... || Parody of Cher's Believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Kate," you ask with an incredulous stare; "What is this unholy piece of garbage?"
> 
> Let me explain.
> 
> So, a thing happened a few months back. See, I have this habit of singing. Out loud. A lot. Not well, necessarily, but if I have a song stuck in my head, I'll hum or whistle or sing it quietly to myself without meaning to. On this particular day, the song was Believe by pop goddess Cher.
> 
> I got partway through the chorus and my friend who was with me started laughing. I asked her what was funny, and she said that it sounded as though I had sung, "Heart of the Cards" rather than "Life after Love". I found this amusing and came out with the chorus you'll read below. My friend told me that was hilarious, and I should do the whole song. So I jotted down the chorus in my notes on my phone, and never thought about it again...until yesterday. Then I sinned.
> 
> All in all, this took twenty minutes to do; my brother hates it; I'm aware it's trash and I'm going to hell, but I decided to share it with the internet anyways. So, enjoy.

_(Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh…)_

_The puzzle hangs around my neck_

_Fate of the world is in my hands_

_There's so much at stake_

_And I might just break_

_So sad that I'm losing_

_But I know I can still win_

_'Cause after all is said and done_

_I'll take out all your life points at once,_

_Oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_My Dark Magic Attack is strong enough, oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_With Pot of Greed I can draw two more cards, now_

_Now here is what I will do_

_Just sit around and wait for you_

_To fall within my grasp_

_There's no turning back_

_You've activated my trap card_

_Now I'll play this spell card_

_'Cause I've had time to think it through_

_My strategy's too good for you_

_Ohh oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_My Dark Magic Attack is strong enough, oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_With Pot of Greed I can draw two more cards, now_

_But I know that I will win this_

_'Cause I know my cards are strong_

_Oh~ it's time to duel_

_Oh oh~ it's time to duel_

_Oh~ it's time to duel_

_No~ it's time to duel_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_My Dark Magic Attack is strong enough, oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_With Pot of Greed I can draw two more cards, now_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_My Dark Magic Attack is strong enough, oh_

_Do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_With Pot of Greed I can draw two more cards, now_

_(Repeat & fade)_


End file.
